


The Games You Played For Love

by TudorVonTrapps



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: (and tbh emotionally repressed aragon), (well semi happy), Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Aragon, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Emotionally Repressed Anne, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Teasing, Tension, Tipsy Anne, there may be a part two at some point idk, they're at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TudorVonTrapps/pseuds/TudorVonTrapps
Summary: Anne knew that Aragon saw this all as a game.But then why did she let her play?
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	The Games You Played For Love

It had all happened in a flash. _It was nothing, right? Of course it was nothing._ It was nothing when Aragon complimented Anne and tried to play it off as sarcastic. It was nothing when she made a show of teasing her in front of the other queens, sneaking her away to her dressing room after the show each night, flirting with her as if it were a game. And now, it was nothing when she pinned her to the wall and kissed her in front of everyone. _It didn’t mean anything, right? Of course it didn’t. None of the other things had ever meant anything, why would this be any different?_ Anne knew that Aragon saw this all as a game. _But then why did she let her play?_

Aragon had taken it farther this time. Before it had all been flirting and teasing. Now she had actually kissed her. Knowing Aragon, she was probably drunk. She was _definitely_ drunk, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t taking the game much farther ever. Anne wanted to be annoyed. She wanted to object to this. But as Aragon kissed her and pinned her to the wall, she didn’t do anything to stop her. She didn’t kiss back either, didn’t do anything to return it, but she didn’t push her off or pull away. She didn’t do _anything at all._ She just stood there, trying not to give much thought to the reasoning and trying to process it all. _Why did she let this happen? And why didn’t she want it to stop?_ Perhaps that was what bothered and perplexed her most about all of this. The fact that she never did anything to stop her. _The fact that she didn’t mind at all._

She didn’t understand why Aragon had chosen her to be her little plaything anyway. It wasn’t like there was any kind of special relationship between them. On the contrary, one had to wonder if they could even be considered _friends._ They never spent time together unless it was with the other queens, and they’d always had a….. _complicated relationship_ to say the least. To say that she _hated_ Aragon would be putting it strongly, despite all the jokes she made claiming to hate her, but if all the times Jane or Parr had to break up their arguments meant anything, the two had never gotten along. Sure, being in the group together meant they’d both learned to tolerate each other, or at least stop fighting for an hour or two so they could perform, but still, Catherine of Aragon was the las person Anne would expect to be flirting with her, and she couldn’t for the life of her think of a reason why this made sense. _Just weeks ago Aragon had hated her guts, and now she was kissing her? In front of all the other queens and ladies in waiting, no less?_

She tried not to think about it. She couldn’t let it make her feel anything, for after all, it was just a game, it didn’t mean anything. She couldn’t catch feelings for someone who was just going to play with her and use her for attention, didn’t care about her at all. She tried to space out, to think of other things. But that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy it. It didn’t mean that after what seemed like a long time, but was probably only a few minutes (who could be sure) she didn’t get a little bit lost in the kiss and let everything else melt away. She hadn’t even realized, really, it had all happened so fast. All she knew was that one minute, she and Catherine were floating in their own little world, and the next, she was standing there, looking stunned as Aragon pulled away. 

_“Whoa…”_ Anne muttered breathlessly, almost against Aragon’s lips. She still couldn’t process everything, it was all like a haze to her, like some kind of dream that wasn’t actually real _. Surely Catherine of Aragon hadn’t actually just kissed her. She would wake up any second now, and realize this all was a dream._ She closed her eyes and then opened them again, half expecting Catherine to be gone when she opened her eyes, but she was still there.

“What?” Catherine responded, barely audibly, snapping Anne back into reality as she came to her senses and realized _this wasn’t a dream. This had actually happened. This was real._

Anne panicked, realizing she had spoken out loud and that Catherine had heard her. “What?” she said, blushing, trying to process what had just happened, still in a bit of a haze.

“You said whoa,” Aragon answered cooly.

“Did I?” Anne laughed, trying to play dumb and innocent. “Probably got lost in thought, didn’t realize what I was saying. Haven’t you ever been lost in thought, Catherine?”

Aragon didn’t answer the question, seeing right through Anne’s act. “Don’t play dumb, Anne. I know you. You don’t have the brain capacity to get lost in thought like that. Not unless you were….Lost in the _moment,”_ she teased.

Anne racked her brain for a witty comeback to throw at her, trying to play it off as a joke. _Why was it that the one time that she couldn’t think of a sarcastic retort, was the one time when having one would have actually worked in her favor?_

“You’re drunk, Catherine. You’re not thinking clearly” Was all she could think of, not witty or clever in the _slightest,_ but at least she wasn’t acting all dazed. 

“Nonsense! I’m thinking just fine, I’m not _that_ drunk…” Catherine said, rolling her eyes, though Anne could tell that she was at least more drunk than she let on. “Maybe _you’re_ the one who’s drunk and not thinking clearly, and that’s why you acted all dazed when I pulled away.”

Anne knew that was ridiculous, but didn’t say anything. She’d had a couple drinks and was a little bit tipsy, sure, but definitely not to the point where she couldn’t think clearly. She looked at Aragon almost indignantly, almost trying to say something without using words.

“Whatever, Anne. I’m getting another drink.” Catherine said, rolling her eyes again. “Want anything while I’m up?” she asked before turning towards the bar. 

“Uh sure. Another drink maybe?” Anne asked, more hesitant than she would’ve liked.

“Same as before?”

“You choose. Surprise me.” Anne said, smiling to herself as she watched Catherine walk away.

“So when’s the wedding?” said a voice, and Anne looked up to see Parr giving her a playful look. She must have zoned out, gotten lost in her thoughts for a second, for when Aragon left her, she was alone, but now she looked about to find the other queens all standing around her. 

_“Very funny,_ Cathy.” Anne said, rolling her eyes. “She’s drunk, and looking for attention. It doesn’t mean anything. She does it all the time.”

“Anne, she’s just using you, you know that, right?” Anna said, not in her cool and tough fashion like usual but genuinely worried. She could tell that Anne cared more than she was letting on.

“I know,” Anne nodded. “It’s all just a game she plays.”

“Then… _Why do you let her play it?”_ Parr asked.

“I don’t know, it’s _fun?_ Letting her play with me? There’s no harm in it, really, it’s just a _game.”_

“Anne, it’s okay, you can talk to us,” said Anna comfortingly.

“Truly you don’t think it’s nothing,” Jane added, agreeing.

Anne didn’t answer. Though she tried to brush it off and say it wasn’t a big deal, she felt tears come to her eyes. She hadn’t cared before, not when it was just her and Catherine, when it was just fun and games and no feelings or antagonizing questions or everyone gathering around her, making her confess to some feelings she wasn’t even sure she had, she didn’t even know what she felt, rather than recognizing their little game as just that: _a game._ She couldn’t be here anymore. Not with all the others gathering around her like that. She had to leave, to find somewhere where she could be alone with her thoughts, somewhere where everyone wouldn’t crowd around her asking questions she didn’t know the answers to. _Anywhere but here, in this room, with these people who were her closest friends, but who she didn’t feel like talking to right now, just….Anywhere but here._ Even out in the hallway where at least she’d be alone.

But just as Anne turned to go, Aragon came back with their drinks, handing one to Anne and smiling as she took the red Solo cup from her hands.

“Well? Aren’t you gonna try it?” she asked, looking at Anne inquisitively.

Anne nodded sadly and took a sip of her drink. It was different than the one she’d had before, sweeter yet stronger. Not bad. She took another sip, feeling the tears that she’d been holding back start to run down her cheeks, and reaching up to wipe them away.

“Anne?” Catherine said, looking concerned. Not the fake concern she usually plastered, but…she looked like she actually cared, which was new. “Are you okay?”

Anne didn’t answer, running towards the exit and taking her drink with her. Once she had left, she felt the tears come harder, and this time she let herself cry, taking a seat on the front step outside, sipping her drink, and staring out towards the night sky. Finally being alone with her thoughts felt so _refreshing,_ like she was free to process it all however she chose to. She sat there and thought for a while. About tonight, about Aragon, about all of this, and cried as she drank and looked at the stars, until she heard her name and snapped back to reality.

“Anne?” a voice said softly, and she turned to look and see Aragon standing by the door. 

_Oh no no no, please no, she was the_ last _person Anne wanted to see right now!_

“I brought you another drink. It looks like you need one.” Catherine said, smiling apologetically. Anne didn’t say anything, just looked at her, choking on her tears. “May I sit with you?”

As much as Anne didn’t want to see Catherine right now, she could use the company, she’d sat there alone with her thoughts for a little while now and she could use someone to talk to about it all. And she couldn’t push her away even if she tried. “Sure,” she said, nodding and making room next to her for Aragon to sit, taking a sip of her drink.

Aragon smiled sadly, sitting down on the step next to Anne, and handing her another red cup, which Anne took and placed gently next to her on the other side of the step from where Aragon was sitting, careful to put it in a place where it wouldn’t fall and spill.

“I got worried when you ran off crying…The other queens said I could find you here…”

Anne looked down at the ground, not facing her. 

“Is everything okay?” Catherine asked, gently placing a hand on Anne’s shoulder. Clearly it wasn’t, but Anne didn’t really want to tell her that. “Shh, what’s wrong? It’s okay, you can tell me. I promise I won’t tell any of the others. It will just be between you and me.”

Anne looked at Catherine and then down at the ground. “Why do you _do_ all of this?” she asked, crying. “Why do you play these _games_ with me, make a scene of teasing me and kissing me in front of everyone, pinning me to walls, shamelessly flirting, just….Why do you do all this?” Anne hadn’t meant to blurt this all out, to make a scene, to cry this much. Perhaps it was the alcohol in her system, or perhaps it was that Catherine had taken it a step further, or perhaps it was because of what the other had said earlier, or perhaps it was because she had wondered this all and bottled it up for so long, and now Catherine was actually letting her ask about it.

Catherine shook her head, and tried to think of an answer that would make sense to Anne, but in all honesty, she didn’t know what to say. _She didn’t know how to explain this to her, she’d just been having fun with her, and tonight, she was drunk, she’d taken it a little bit too far…_

“Do you even _care_ about me, Catherine?” Anne sobbed, continuing to blurt out her inner thoughts, the deepest ones which plagued her all night. _“Do you even fucking care about me at all? Or is all of this just a fucking game to you? Am I just your little fucking plaything?”_

Now it was Catherine’s turn to start to cry, trying to fight back the tears that came to her eyes, but she couldn’t, taking Anne into her arms and trying to comfort her. _What had she done? What the fuck had she done? She’d just wanted to tease her, to have a little fun, but now she’d taken it too far and made her upset, and now she wasn’t sure if she could even fix it. No wonder everyone called her a stone cold bitch! What the fuck had she done to poor Anne?_

“Anne….I’m so sorry….” she sobbed, “I didn’t mean for this to happen…Originally this was all supposed to be a game, yes, but then things got out of hand…I don’t think I was aware of my own feelings, I continued to see it all as a game, only it didn’t feel like a game anymore, there was something…more real about the way it felt…but I brushed it off…said it was nothing…of course it was nothing…It all was nothing…And then tonight, I was drunk and bored and before I knew it, I was kissing you….I’m sorry, it all got out of hand…” Catherine finally blurted, sobbing into Anne’s lap. She didn’t care if it didn’t make sense to Anne, or if she didn’t like the answer she was given. Aragon was never one to sugar coat things, especially now, when she was drunk and sad and all of it just kind of tumbled out. “I’m so sorry, Anne, I’m so sorry….”

Anne wrapped her arms around Catherine and held her comfortingly, now sobbing more than ever. _She shouldn’t have run out like that, God, she didn’t mean to make Catherine upset…_

“It’s okay…” she said, running a hand through Catherine’s hair softly. “I shouldn’t have run out, if I knew it would make you upset like this..” Anne wasn’t sure she had ever seen Aragon cry before, and the sight kind of scared her a little. “It’s okay, really, it’s fine.”

“No it’s not, Anne, I know it isn’t.” Catherine said, still crying. “Don’t you try to tell me that it’s _all fucking okay,_ because I think we both know that it isn’t.” Anne gasped. She’d never heard Aragon swear before, as far as she knew she didn’t, and hearing it surprised her.

“I really am sorry, you know.”

“I know,” Anne said calmly. “You’re forgiven. It’s okay. I just want to know why you did all of this…Why me? Just weeks ago you hated my guts, and now you’re kissing me?”

 _“I didn’t hate your guts,_ Anne. It just took me a bit of time to get used to you. But I was always jealous of how you were everyone’s favorite…. _You really are the prettiest,_ you know.”

Anne felt a faint blush come to her cheeks through her tears. _“Really?”_

“Yeah,” Catherine said, smiling a little. “I….I’m sorry for all of this.”

“It’s okay. Stop apologizing. I already said I forgive you.”

“I know, it’s just…I really am sorry….Sorry you have to see me like this….” She sighed.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell the others. I won’t tell anyone that _stone cold bitch Catherine of Aragon has a soft side._ It’ll be just between you and me.”

“Really?” Catherine said through her tears.

“You promised for me, I’ll promise for you. It’s only fair that way.”

Catherine smiled a little, as Anne studied her face carefully. She looked so different than usual, so vulnerable, so scared…It made Anne want to cry even more, but or some reason, this time, the tears wouldn’t come. She just looked at Catherine solemnly, studying her face.

“We good now? Friends?” Catherine asked. 

Anne looked surprised. She didn’t think she’d ever heard Catherine use that word before, certainly not in reference to her, but she nodded and smiled. “Friends.”

“Anne?” Catherine asked, looking at her almost hesitantly. _“I-I love you…”_

Anne gasped. She knew that Catherine was drunk and emotional- they both were- but that was not something she’d ever expected to hear from her. “What?” she asked.

Aragon didn’t say anything, but simply looked at Anne, pressing a kiss to her lips. It wasn’t like the one from earlier, all playful and teasing. This one was soft and genuine and heartfelt. S _he knew that Catherine was drunk. That she probably wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning. But it felt like the whole world was swimming around them, like for a moment, Anne and Catherine were the only two people in existence, lost in each other, lost in the feelings that they both had held back for, God even knows how long, just the two of them together, floating in space, for what was both the longest minute and the shortest eternity that either of them had ever experienced.But this time, it seemed to somehow make sense. She didn’t question it. She kissed back. Anne never wanted Catherine to pull away. And this time, she couldn’t be happier._

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys it's divorcedbeheaded from Tumblr I made a separate ao3 account for my six fics despite already having an ao3 bc I wanted to post them but my main ao3 is linked to me and fairly popular and I didn't want to upset the antis since I know a lot of people are uncomfy with shipping the queens and writing six fanfic etc so all my six fics will go here (I will also post them on Tumblr but they'll be here as well) thank you! for my first one have this aralyn that I posted on Tumblr about a week ago :) probably my fav six ship tbh I love them sm


End file.
